Trial of Terror
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Sequel to The Trials of the Truth. kagome finds out she is pregnant with Jay's child, but what happens when her fear is closer to reality then she thinks.
1. Chapter 1 Despair

The Trials of Terror

_Chapter one- Despair_

Kagome opened her eyes looking around the blue room. She felt sick. She didn't know what day it was she had lost count since she got out of the hospital almost four months ago.

"Good morning darling." A male voice came into the room. Kagome looked up into dark eyes that were draped over with black hair.

"Morning." She responded to her fiancée. She looked upon his face picturing what she had every time she looked into his colder eyes. A man with white hair and golden piecing eyes flooding into her mind. _'Inuyasha'_. Everyone had told her that Inuyasha had fled after the first week she had been in the hospital. Naraku had been there for her. He was there when the doctor told her she was pregnant with Jay's child. They asked her if she wanted to have an abortion. At first she wanted to say yes, she wanted to get Jay out of her world, but not even a pervert like Jay could make her kill an innocent baby.

Naraku wasn't as mean as he'd seemed at first. He's hit her a couple times but nothing that she didn't forgive. He loved her, he told her he did. He'd proposed to her three days after he heard the she was pregnant. He didn't want her to raise the baby all by herself. She had the money that Izayoi had given her and the little money that her mother left her, but for Kagome it just wasn't enough. She needed help and Naraku had offered. Though she didn't love Naraku, she still owed him her comfort. Inuyasha had left her and Naraku hadn't.

"Are you feeling alright?" Naraku was holding her hand as she nodded.

"I will be fine." Kagome smiled gravely.

"Is it ok if I head to work the food is on the table." Naraku looked at his fiancée. Watching her nod.

"I'll be fine." She repeated herself. At least he cared, though that didn't really matter. Since Jay had been put away in jail she could take care of herself.

"Alright later dear." Naraku moved over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kagome didn't kiss him back. Naraku left the room and wandered downstairs, Kagome waited till he was out of the house, waiting to hear the sound of the door shut and the car start. Not minutes later she stood to watch the car drive out of the driveway.

Kagome wandered downstairs and stared at the food on the table. She wasn't hungry so she moved her way to the living room. Turning on the television. It Kagome looked at the clock seeing it was 9:45. The news wouldn't be on till 10:00 so Kagome picked up the phone. It had been awhile since she talked to Souta, since she had went into the hospital she only seen him twice and received a call from him once and a while.

The phone began to ring, once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" a female's voice followed through to the other line.

"Hey Sango it's Kagome. Is my brother there?" Kagome was impatient.

"Actually no he went out to play soccer with Kohaku, how about later we stop by and chat. I know Souta will love to see you again, everyone knows that you're going to have a baby. We're so excited for you!" Sango sounded happy. She didn't care that it was Jay's baby, all that mattered was that Kagome was going to be the mother.

"That would be great. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome couldn't wait to see her best friend and her brother.

"Ya how about we have supper together it will be great, I know Rin and Kagura are in town. Would you like to go get some ice cream at moos? Dyrell was been asking how you are doing since you went into the hospital." Sango was so excited. She hadn't talk to Kagome in a while and getting together sounded like the perfect way to catch up.

"I would love to Sango but I have one problem." Kagome admitted. She hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to go out anymore.

"What is it? If you need a ride I will pick you up it's no problem-…" Sango's hope fell a little.

"Naraku doesn't want me to go out while I am with child. He said he doesn't want me to hurt the baby-…" Kagome was unsure of herself. She could see were Naraku was going but she wanted to go out every once and a while.

The other line went silent. Kagome could here the T.V in the back round. "Sango?"

"Kagome turn on the T.V you have to see this." Kagome nodded even though no one could see her. She walked back into the living room and stared at the television. The news reported had a video of a handsome man being released by the police, watching as he waved nicely to the crowd giving them a well practiced smile.

Kagome went pale as she heard the reported start talking to the male who obviously had been bailed out of jail.

"Well I heard that my girl was going to bare a child. I want to be by her side when that happens. I know that it is mine. I know she is with another man but, Kagome my dear Kagome I love you."

"Do you understand why you were put in jail?" the news reported smiled back and started to flirt with the man.

"It's was a error. I was told that I raped my Kagome, my stepdaughter, but the thing is, she wanted to have sex with me and she is over sixteen so it is totally legal. She wasn't my daughter. I never adopted her. Now she is with my child and I want to help her raise the little one when it is born."

"Kagome-…Kagome!" Sango screamed into the receiver, but Kagome was stunned. She had been raped. Abused by this man and someone had bailed him out.

"Jay-…" Kagome fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Laughing Matter

Chapter Two- Not a Laughing Matter 

Kagome woke on the floor. It was a little past 1:00, slowly she got up, she was starving and all she wanted to do was get out of this place. She knew that Sango would be busy so she picked up the phone and dialed Satou's number. She had met Satou because in the four months after Kagome got out of the hospital she had become a volunteer nurse. She trusted Satou with everything.

The phone rang twice, and then a woman picked up the phone. "Hello Satou Deyama here."

"Hi Satou this is Kagome, is there anyway I can get you to get me out of Tokyo?" Kagome knew her voice was scared and that she sounded horrible, but she needed to go, she needed to get out of there.

"Um there is a conference in Mexico for all of us volunteer's, but I don't think Naraku would let you go."

"I don't care I need to go Satou, when does the plane leave?" Kagome rushed, in six hours Naraku would be home, she needed to hurry.

"At three but-…"

"Good get us tickets where going to Mexico!" Kagome hung up the phone to cut off any chance of Satou refusing her.

Kagome ran upstairs and yanked her suitcase for under her bed, running to the closest she gathered her cloths and stuffed them into the bag in an unorganized fashion. After everything was packed Kagome realized she had packed two suitcases, but she didn't care she drug them downstairs and into the kitchen, it was almost two o'clock. Quickly Kagome packed a small lunch and some money in her purse.

The phone rang but Kagome barely heard it. It rang for the second time and Kagome looked at the caller ID. _'Satou'_ Kagome grabbed up the phone, nearly hollering into the receiver.

"Did you get us the tickets?" Kagome said desperately.

"Yes I got me and you both two way tickets to Mexico." Satou basically sighed. "Do you want me to pick you up at the house. I can drive you to the airport."

"That will be great, how many minutes until you're here?"

"Around ten minutes, are you all packed?" Satou checked her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. She would do anything for Kagome, but this was just crazy.

"Ya I am all packed and waiting for you!" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Better not keep a pregnant woman waiting, be there in ten." Satou hung up the phone and Kagome started to move. She had over six thousand to spend, in her purse and the rest investing in her bank. Quickly she gathered her stuff and struggled to the bottom of the shrine stairs.

The airport was crowded as Satou and Kagome struggled through the gathering of people. Kagome carried one bag while Satou carried the remainders. _'I don't want you to strain yourself, I don't want to be the one to face Naraku when you get home.'_ The words echoed through Kagome's mind as the anger inside her grew. Just because she was pregnant did not mean that she was incapable in doing anything.

"Flight number 104 to Mexico will now be boarding." The intercom blared.

"Come on Kagome. Where is your seat?" Satou picked up the bags and pushed her way to the line up of people who were now boarding their plane.

"Um I sit in seat 35 D, what about you?" Kagome picked up her ticket and passport and moved into the line behind Satou.

"Seat 34 D I sit right beside you-…"

"Ma'am?" the man at the boarding till took a look at Satou's passport and flight ticket. "Thank you." He said as he let her through. Then taking a hold of Kagome's passport he repeated the procedure.

Satou and Kagome boarded the plane at three ten. Their carry on luggage was placed in the departments above them. Kagome looked around and took everything in. _'My mother died on a plane coming from the United States and here I am on a plane to Mexico. How is this all happening so fast? Four months ago I was a regular teenager with regular teenager problems. Well not regular, but close enough-…'_

"Woman, can I get to my seat please." A cold voice demanded as he stood right beside her.

"Uh sure." Kagome said dumbfounded. Kagome was seated in the left row, one seat from the window. Satou was on the right of her and she was guessing that this man was to the left of her.

When the man was seated Kagome heard a few muttering words saying something about stupid women and no respect for higher-class people. Kagome shuddered as the plane manager announced the take off. Slamming her eyes shut, she felt as if she was going to die, when she could feel the plane speed up, she gripped the seat. The plane lifted into the air and Kagome held he breath. She gripped a warm hand tightly, continuing to hold her breath.

Within minutes the plane was in the air and Kagome let out her breath only to quickly suck more into her lungs. _'Any breath could be my last.'_

"You know this make of plane crashed a little over four months ago." The male voice said to the panicking woman.

Kagome let out a quick breath and released it, trying to calm down. Slowly she opened her eyes as they filled with small tears. "I know, my mother was on that plane, coming from the United States." The tears didn't fall, but Kagome was relieved to find that they still existed. She hadn't cried since she found out that Inuyasha had left her in the hospital.

The male looked out the window and smiled inside. _'It's no wonder this woman is petrified of planes. I didn't know it was true about the plane, maybe it is best that she keep thinking that. This way if the plane does go down she won't be all that disappointed.'_ The man looked at his hand, finding that the girl had taken a death grip on it. "You know, some people don't like it when you touch them." He lashed out, looking at her peaceful face. His words went on deaf ears as he looked upon the woman's peacefully sleeping face.

"Sometimes it is best not to disturb a sleeping pregnant woman." Satou's voice was offered to the curious male.

"Pregnant, this female is not over the age of seventeen. What is she some-…"

"Whore, no not even close, she was raped and know she is pregnant. She is no whore. She only respects the human being that is growing inside of her. Poor girl had said no to the only chance to get rid of the one thing that ties her to him." Satou was looking at the man, he hand long elegant silver hair, and the brightest ember eyes that she had ever seen. He was nothing less then gorgeous.

He said nothing, only turned away and faced the window. Shocked out of his mind, but would not show it to some stupid wench. Here he was traveling with the lesser-class people trying to hide his identity to the one person who was endangering his company, and he had to sit by some seventeen-year-old pregnant girl. Once more he looked down at his hand, feeling the warmth of her body was relaxing, maybe it was better that she did. Normally he would never let some stranger girl touch him, but this was not a normal circumstance. The trip was a direct flight, no stops to different places, just straight to Mexico. The ride took a little over thirteen hours _**(just a guess) **_and Kagome had slept the entire time.

An hour after that Kagome had her luggage and was standing on the side of the road with Satou, trying to catch a cab. With a glance she could see the man who's hand she held the entire ride. He was right beside them about the get into the limousine. His hair was prefect. His body structure made Kagome feel like a little schoolgirl again.

"Where to Mr. Taisho?" Kagome could hear the driver's words.

"My brother estate." Was all the man said. Kagome watched the limousine drive away. The words were stuck in her head. _'Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taisho?'_

A/N: Ohhhhhh what were the chances. I didn't know if I was going to put that in there but it was important that all my readers understood who he was, it is important to the story line.

Sorry for the short description on the plane ride, I thought that this chapter was boring enough, I didn't want to make it unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3 Nestling Down

Chapter Three- Nestling Down 

Kagome and Satou hustled down into their hotel room, it was luxurious and at first Kagome felt like she didn't belong. Sesshoumaru's name kept running through her mind. He never was really fond of her, but still won't he have at least recognized her?

"Kagome?" Satou called annoyingly. "Kagome are you listening to me?" Satou snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face, gathering the thinking girl's attention.

"Wha-what?" Kagome stuttered and felt a small blush come to her cheeks.

"I just said I was going to go take a shower, don't go rushing off alright." Satou said in a rather demanding voice. But Kagome was already gone, too far-gone to be called back.

'_Sesshoumaru Taisho-…his brother's estate, did Inuyasha go to…Mexico. But Naraku told me he left to somewhere like Canada or something, why would Naraku lie to me? What was he trying to hide?'_ Kagome shook her head and stood, walking over to the desk on the other side of the room, she searched the desk and settled down, phone book in her hands.

She scanned the 'T's but didn't really know what town to start with so she started at the beginning. The process took a long time, an hour or so had past and Satou had finished her shower and already blow dried her hair and was going to get something to eat.

Kagome was now in the local section looking at the 'T's. She slowly she went down the list but didn't see anything, subconsciously she went over it again and again, once more she looked at the list, reading ever last name slowly to herself, again she found nothing. She picked up the book and threw it down. Tears started t stream down her face with frustration. _'Maybe I'm not suppose to find him…'_ shaking the thought off she walked over and picked up the book and looked at the right side of the page the book had opened up too. On the very top in yellow big numbers were the words "Taisho Corporation" a number was given, underneath those words was the name "Inutaisho estate" then gave the number 567-2435. Kagome gave a small shriek and wrote down the number and ran downstairs. Her tears had dried and were forgotten.

She looked around, looking for the payphone. She scanned for several minutes before she gave up and asked the desk clerk. The clerk just pointed outside and then pointed to the left. Kagome smiled and just said "gracious" (Thank you in Spanish) then ran outside. The phone box was small but didn't complain slowly she dialed the number and waited as it ran slowly.

"Taisho residence, who's speaking." A man picked up. She sounded familiar but Kagome shook it off, she didn't care at the moment.

"Kagome Higirashi." Kagome said impatiently. She fidgeted with her shirt and put her fingernail up her mouth.

"Do you have a appointment with Inuyasha Taisho?" the name made Kagome's heart jump.

"Well ah no you see I just came from-…"

"Inuyasha Taisho is an extremely busy, I am sorry ma'am but your going to have to make an appointment." The male voice sounded gruff.

"How about you give Mr. Taisho a message. Tell him Kagome Higirashi called and tell him to call him back at 567-4476 room 7. And you know what smart-ass, just because you can't get laid on a daily basis doesn't mean you have to take it out on me you asshole!" with that Kagome slammed down the receiver and shrieked happily. Four months since she'd seen him and now in the most unlikely places she finds him…there was only one thing stopping her now, her engagement.

The receptionist grumbled at the dead line and set the phone down. He was tired and grumpy and the last thing he needed was some bitch of a teenager back talking him. Walking into the elevator and hit a button, moving up to Inuyasha's room. The doors opened up slowly and he walked out, knocking on the 18-year-olds room slowly.

After he was told to come in the man pushed open the doors and walked into the room. "Inuyasha?" he whispered quietly.

"Miroku come in." the boy walked closer to the bed and sat on the chair that was to the right of it.

"A woman called Inuyasha. Someone by the name of Kagome Higirashi, she told me to give you her number and give her a ring sometime." Miroku saw his friends face light up for the first time in four months as he handed over the number. "Also your brother will be arriving in a few short hours, do you feel ok to walk around a little?" Inuyasha almost bounded up off the bed, clapping twice as the lights came on he looked in the mirror, his face was pale and his hair was a dull gray and it desperately needed to be washed.

Inuyasha coughed horribly three times before heading to the shower to wash off, he repeated her name in his head over and over again, and he wondered what she looked like now. Was her hair longer, how was she feeling lately, after he last seen her she was lying there in the hospital bed, being forced to leave her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He didn't know how she found him, but she did and he was going to see her while she was here if it was the last thing he did in his life.

A shallow knock came on the bedroom door as Inuyasha had a coughing fit and tried to dress at the same time. Finally he was dressed and walked sluggishly to the door and opened it. Face to face with Miroku. "Your brother will see you in the study." Miroku helped him the best he could without making Inuyasha mad.

The study was warm as Sesshoumaru paced the room over and over again. He knew that his brother gave up on treatment, he didn't take his pills anymore, and also Inuyasha had given up on life. Sesshoumaru didn't like to admit it but he was sad and filled with pain, their had to be something he could do to help his little brother. It didn't help that the face of the little whore that was on the plane with him kept popping into his head.

His brother made his entrance and Sesshoumaru stopped fidgeting and took a seat. Both just stared at each other for a long time. Sesshoumaru noticed the gleam in Inuyasha's eyes, but the rest of his body seemed deathly ill. He had no color in his face and if he was to go threw the arranged marriage that his father had planned out for his little brother, he had to look better then that.

"You came to see me?" Inuyasha was the first to talk. His voice was tired and sounded more like a couple of groans.

"Yes, Inuyasha father has requested you return to Tokyo in three weeks, he has a women he is planning for you to marry. I will be watching over the estate while your gone." Sesshoumaru grew blunt and got straight to the point.

The shimmer in Inuyasha's eyes vanished immediately. Sesshoumaru didn't think it was possible, but more color seemed to drain from his brother's face. Inside his mind Sesshoumaru thought desperately, trying not to put anymore stress over Inuyasha. "Father is positive that this marriage will benefit the estates. He assures me that she is a wonderful woman and very smart and intelligent-..."

"I wonder when he will start to think about what is best for you and I rather then what is for the better of the stupid company." The words fell bitterly out of Inuyasha's mouth, with no intentions of taking them back.

"You should not talk about father that way, It ruins our composure." Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards the window of the study, thinking again, about the woman who had took his hand on the plane. "It's not like you have someone you like anyway-…"

"Kagome contacted me today." Inuyasha threw in. He hated that way his brother expected him not to make something of himself.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru thought back, the name reminded him of someone.

"Kagome Higirashi, the one in Tokyo, you know the one you wanted to lay." Inuyasha said it so harshly he could see Sesshoumaru flinch inwardly.

"I am not the same as I once was." Sesshoumaru turned his head towards his brother. "You can do better then whoever this Kagome chick is-…"

"Kagome Higirashi! You know the girl we left there in the hospital bed while dad had his little panic attack!" Inuyasha barked in a hating way. How could his brother forget Kagome, she had been through so much and she needed someone to turn to. She had needed someone to look after her.

"Kagome was not worth you time little brother. She is nothing more then a whore and you and I both know that." Sesshoumaru kept his voice calm that was it the girl he had sat next to on the plane it was Kagome Higirashi. "And I would say she is doing pretty good for herself. She is pregnant. She came to Mexico on the same plane as i."

Inuyasha gaped at his half brother. "You knew?"

"I didn't know who it was, she was just terrified of the plane so she had a death grip on my hand. She must have done some sleeping around when you left her." Sesshoumaru laughed out loud. Inuyasha's face was stunned with utter shock. "Her friend said she had been raped and didn't want to get ride of the baby because it had done nothing to her."

"Kagome had been raped Sesshoumaru, by a guy named Jay, but dad said Jay was put in jail." Inuyasha struggled to stand, walking over to his brother on wobbly legs.

"Well according to the news he was bailed out the day I left Tokyo. No one knows who had done it, but come to think about it, it very well could be the reason she fled." Sesshoumaru didn't really believe his little brother and the whore's story, but it made sense.

"You don't believe me do you?" Inuyasha could read his brother sometimes, when his brother was relaxed and wasn't trying to hide anything.

"I didn't say that."

"No but you were thinking it weren't you." Inuyasha pushed again.

"Maybe." Had been all Sesshoumaru put in before Inuyasha had started another coughing fit. By the looks of it Inuyasha was choking. His eyelids looked heavy and he lost consciousness.

A/N: Not bad chappie I guess but I don't think that it was the best. So I was starting to think about starting a new story called 'Orders if the Court'. I'll give you an intro then can you guys tell me if I should or not?

Introduction: Orders of the Court

28 year old Inuyasha is a lawyer and always remembers that when working a case, the defendant was off limits. Desperate to prove the victims innocents, he explores her past, present, and future but when exploring her heart he finds himself risking his job, life, and love for one woman.


	4. Chapter 4 Alarmed

Chapter Four- Alarmed 

Sirens blared as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. Radios were echoing as Inuyasha fell in and out of consciousness, crouched beside his was his once cold brother. Sesshoumaru gripped his brother's hand, trying to give Inuyasha's body back some heat. _'I was told he was Ill, but not deathly ill._

They flew threw another set of light as Inuyasha lost consciousness again. His body was ice cold and he kept coughing up blood. One man gave Inuyasha another needle, trying to put him into a painless sleep, but his body was stubborn, they had already injected him three times now and his body wasn't falling asleep.

Once again Inuyasha's eyes opened, whispering words so soft Sesshoumaru had to lean in and put his ear right to his brother's mouth. "Kagome Higarashi, protect Kagome." With this said he fell under sudation. Sesshoumaru frowned, knowing they would have to travel almost twenty more minutes to get to a decent hospital.

The trip was nerve racking even for Sesshoumaru. Every few minutes he was looking back to make sure that Inuyasha's heart hadn't stopped beating. The other man in the ambulance was constantly telling him that he was going to be alright and that he would be able to pull through this, Sesshoumaru promised himself that if he lost his little brother that the man would be the first to die.

The ambulance started to slow down and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again. The hospital was big and decent, he watched at the vehicle came to a stop and his brother was rolled out in a stretcher.

"Mr. Taisho if you like we will show you were he is to be roomed for tonight. The emergency is very full tonight but we have done the best we could to give him a nice-…" the conversation faded in his head as his ears caught a part of another conversation.

"But kagome Higarashi is pregnant! I will not have her working while she is with child, she shouldn't even be here!" a man was furious. "What do you think her fiancée would do to you if he found out that you let her come?"

"Well as far as I am concerned it is a free country." A woman's voice said lowly. It was a voice Sesshoumaru recognized, a voice which meant that Kagome was nearer then he thought. Sesshoumaru noted that the woman at the front desk had finished talking so he walked over to the women. She had long brown hair, her eyes a soft hazel and her face was round.

"Pardon me, but I could not help but over hearing you talk about a Kagome Higarashi."

"Yes what about her? What do you want with her? She is not here to mess around!" Satou's angered voice echoed across the room where there sat a pregnant girl, around 5"7. Her long black hair rounded off her masterful face. She looked up. Her chocolate eyes brimmed with tears. She could see that the person who had just asked for her did not know who she was, but at first glance she knew who it was. She raised extremely slowly, her belly barely showing.

"Satou, there is no need to get hostile, I know him." Kagome added a warm smile as Satou tightened hers into a fine line. She noticed as kagome face Sesshoumaru she kept her head down low avoiding eye contact. She started to shake as she extended her hand. "Mr. Taisho. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

Sesshoumaru looked at the hand, then raised his head and added, "Yes I bet it is."

Kagome ignored the rude comment, she knew he was not all that friendly, but just a tiny bit, it had hurt. "What can I help you with Mr. Taisho-…?"

"Sesshoumaru, if you would." Sesshoumaru cut in. Since she was a high school 'friend' he knew it made her feel uncomfortable to call him 'Mr. Taisho."

"What can I help you with Sesshoumaru." She corrected her sentence.

"It's my brother, he wished to see you." Sesshoumaru said and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front desk.

"I wish to see my brother, Inuyasha Taisho." Sesshoumaru grumbled, receiving a nod from the receptionist. He started to lead kagome through the double doors when a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not believe she is family." The nurse complained and pointed at Kagome.

"She is my fiancée. Is that close enough wench?" Sesshoumaru kept his voice low and kagome blushed a little.

"Pardon me for my rudeness." The nurse growled as Kagome walked past her. Kagome lowered her head as she walked through the halls.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She murmured.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it fro my brother. Your protection was the last thing he wished for when before passing out." Sesshoumaru watched her expression, expecting a small smile, but instead tears started to come to her eyes.

"I wish he would have thought of that before he left." Kagome whispered, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to hear it.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, staring at kagome with cold eyes, making her shiver. "You know nothing about my brother so just keep the past in the past." His words sounded wise, Kagome watched as he walked away, but she didn't follow him, she couldn't face Inuyasha, not yet, net when she was still in love with a man that could never be hers. She noticed Sesshoumaru stop walking so she turned around and left. Running back through the waiting room and out to the streets, calling a cab. She hopped in and traveled back to the hotel.

The room was cold and empty, but Kagome pushed through it and started to run the water for a nice long bath, once the water was full kagome lay down and closed her eyes, letting the stray conversation run through her head.

"_Where here sir, I heard you had some work for us?"_

"_No I had work for you, Kagome dear why don't you go sit down."_

"_But sir Kagome needs to do this, you know to keep her mind off things. She Is so nervous already."_

"_I will not be having a pregnant seventeen year old working in the hospital full of sick patients."_

"_It's not her fault she is pregnant-…"_

"_Well it's not my fault either, Satou you know I think Kagome is a wonderful girl, but she doesn't belong here. She should be at home with Naraku."_

"_That's was I told her sir, but things are worse then they ever were, I don't know what it is but Kagome has been nervous all the time."_

"_But kagome Higarashi is pregnant! I will not have her working while she is with child, she shouldn't even be here!" "What do you think her fiancée would do to you if he found out that you let her come?"_

"_Well as far as I am concerned it is a free country."_


	5. Chapter 5 Savior

_Chapter Five- Savior_

The hotel telephone rang only to receive a moan from Kagome's sleeping body. Another ring echoed throughout the room and Kagome opened one eye, her face was red as she cursed the telephone for ringing in the middle of her nap. Rolling over Kagome gripped the receiver and picked up the phone every so slowly.

"Hello Kagome Higarashi speaking." Kagome's groggy voice traveled through to line to the other end.

"This is Sesshoumaru Taisho's assistant. I was told to inform for that Mr. Taisho will be over in an hour and that you are to make yourself decent so you can go visit Inuyasha Taisho." The female voice said cheerfully on the other line.

"What if I don't want to go see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can go shove it up his-…"

"I am sorry ma'am but I am afraid you have no say in the matter. Sesshoumaru is already off to your hotel and will arriving in less then an hour now, I am sorry but I must go I have other matters to attend too." The line was killed and Kagome just stood there with a blank expression.

'_He can't just order me around like that I will not take it from him. I am going back to bed!'_ Kagome hung up and rolled over, returning to her much needed sleep.

Less then an hour later Kagome could here a knock coming from the door forgetting all about the arrival of Sesshoumaru. _'Satou's home already?_ Kagome rose from her bed and walked resignedly to the door, looking down as she unlocked it.

Turning away she started to talk, sounding a little more awake. "Your home early, I didn't expect you home from another two hours or so." Making her way over to the coffee pot she put on some coffee, knowing it would be ready in less then fifteen minutes. Gradually Kagome made her way into the bathroom and grabbed the brush, brushing out her knots in her hair she noticed that she could still see a bruise that Naraku had left a day before she had left to Mexico. _'I still haven't told Satou about Naraku and how he hurts me, but I owe him so much I just can't see myself putting him in jail. I mean I know he deserves it, but he helped me through so much.'_ Kagome frowned, looking back in the mirror she noticed a tall man behind her.

Kagome turned around rapidity, her heart rate speeding up as she looked up a very mad grown man. "How-...How did you get in here?"

"You let me in did you not? I mean I am home now am I not sweetie." The man mocked giving Kagome the short period of time to study his looks as he laughed at his own joke. The man was tall, around 5'11, extremely built with sea blue eyes and color black hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome said scared, her back pressed against the bathroom counter.

"You can call me Cainen, and it just so happens that you are my new assignment." The man chuckled to himself and Kagome mentally shook her head.

"What do you mean assignment for what? Who are you working for?" Kagome knew that if the man didn't answer she would have to find another way to get the answers out of him. She knew she didn't really look pregnant and if seducing the man was her only option then she would have to do it.

"I would tell you babe, but then I would have to kill you sooner then needed." Kagome gulped when he added the last part and her mind went to jelly. The man soon grabbed her by the wrist snapping her out of her state of shock.

Sesshoumaru approached the door, taking note that it was unlocked and left open. Staring into the room he looked in on an original room, two bedrooms one mini kitchen. _"She doesn't put the money my father gave her to waste by the looks of it.' _Sesshoumaru mused, smiling slightly as he looked over the counter seeing that the coffee pot was on and almost done.

"What do you mean kill me?" Kagome said still frightened, her voice shaking slightly. Sesshoumaru looked into the room again trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Well usually that means that you won't be alive anymore." A male's voice responded in a smartass tone. "Now if you will come with me without fighting, I don't like getting blood on me."

Sesshoumaru could here the female gasp as the man was finishing his sentence.

"But I'm not finished in the bathroom." Kagome said bluntly, trying to recover from her weak reaction.

Sesshoumaru, confused out of him mind, silently walked up to the bathroom frame, seeing a man shorted then himself, coal black hair and blue eyes. The man seemed not to notice him as a smirk came on his face.

"Do you really think I am going to fall for that woman?" The man smirked and made a chuckle like noise.

"Did your mother hate you as a child or did you just not listen when she was telling you how you should treat a woman with respect." Kagome said bluntly. Sesshoumaru could just picture her placing her hands on her hips like a mother would do when she scolded her child.

"Good god woman shut up already won't you, were leaving now!" the man tugged on her wrist and turned to leave the door, staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes baffled.

"You will release the woman." Sesshoumaru demanded coldly, seeing anger flash in the stranger's eyes.

"Who do you think you are to be bossing me around-…" Cainen stepped towards him in a stance like matter.

"Who do you think you are to be treating a woman like you own her?" Sesshoumaru cut him off, taking a stance as well.

"This woman is my fiancée, if you haven't noticed the ring on her finger." The man said bluntly. Taking a hold of Kagome's ring finger and showing it off the Sesshoumaru.

"I do see that, but I want to ask you where yours may be? It is very rare for a couple to be leaving bruises on each other." Sesshoumaru merely looked at the man's ring finger to see that there was nothing there.

"I didn't leave to bruise on her face now look I don't know who you are but if you think that you are going to stop me from taking the whore then your wrong." Cainen said referring to Kagome.

Without warning Sesshoumaru punched the man in the face, watching as the guy stumbled backwards, dragging Kagome with him, who was near tears, not sure whether she was mad at Sesshoumaru for trying to demand her around or happy to see him because of what he was trying to do.

"I'll warn you one last time, release the woman." Sesshoumaru growled, ready to punch the guy in the face again if needed. Cainen released Kagome's wrist and rapidly punched Sesshoumaru in the face, trying to get in a second one, but Sesshoumaru blocked his punch and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him outside the door and locking it, sure that he would not try to enter again.

Walking back over to the bathroom he could see Kagome sitting in a corner, tears running down her face. Pity for the woman took over as she walked up to her and kneeled down, looking into her tear filled eyes. She dove and his wrapping her arms around his torso, sobbing. Sesshoumaru knelt there, shocked out of his mind. He came here to yell at her and he had just saved her life.

Kagome didn't say anything, but she could not hind that she was surprised that he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to flinch. Slowly he stood up and Kagome stood with him, crying into his chest still, with tears that didn't seem to be ceasing. Sesshoumaru hated this situation, it was bad for him but her arms around him felt nice. He looked down at her, causing her to look up at him, watching his eyes bore into hers.

Swiftly he lowered his lips to hers, remembering the blissfulness he had felt the first time they kissed. Kagome barely had time to react before she was consumed in a warming feeling, she didn't mean for it to happen, but she couldn't really see herself pulling away from him either, it had been so long since she was able to just kiss someone and not have to worry about him punching you afterwards.


End file.
